


The Final Message

by growling_glanni



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growling_glanni/pseuds/growling_glanni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to protect him, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Message

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a tad bit nervous posting this. I've seen how the fandom reacts sometimes and it kinda scares me... I did alter a piece of HLV to fit this drabble, so apologies on that.

Sherlock lay on the ground, blood pooling beneath him. He knew he didn't have long. How could he have been so blind? How did he not see that Mary Elizabeth Morstan was a cold blooded killer? How could he have let John get into such trouble? He had to tell him somehow. But how?

Blood. That's how.

Each movement was a struggle, but Sherlock managed to write one final message.

_'Run, John. It was Mary.'_


End file.
